Yachiru au Pays des Orteils
by Moody Poison
Summary: Au lycée de Karakura, certains prétendent que Yachiru est la faiblesse du redouté Kenpachi. Ah, vraiment ? - Recueil, Univers Alternatif.


Voici - enfin - un morceau du défi lancé par Inurame. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire de début de récit, avant de décréter, soudainement, que ce serait l'introduction d'un recueil de petits one shots, drabbles et compagnie autour de cette intrigue.

Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif ; les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

><p><em>« Elle est tellement petite qu'elle ne voit que nos pieds. Méfiez-vous quand même, les gars. Elle pourrait s'attaquer à nos orteils. »<em>

**Prélude**

Bienvenue au lycée de la ville de Karakura, censé être un lycée normal, et il l'était, dans son fonctionnement tout du moins. Mais voilà, on dirait qu'il s'y réunissait des individus plus loufoques les uns que les autres, gravement atteints d'une maladie étrange qu'on pourrait nommer plus communément la folie. Vous avez aussi bien des élèves violents qui portent d'étranges masques aux allures de squelettes surnaturels, des élèves peureux qui passent leur vie à se cacher, des asociaux, plus qu'asociaux, des fanatiques du combat en tout genre... Vous vous dîtes certainement que les profs ont du boulot dans cet endroit où tout se mélange en une mixture proche des étranges plats que préparait Inoue Orihime ?

Vous êtes alors bien loin du compte, puisque les professeurs en question ne valent pas mieux. Vous a-t-on déjà parlé de ce vieillard de directeur, fort comme un troupeau de mammouth en pleine charge ? Ou alors, du prof de chimie aux allures de pharaons démoniaques ? D'un étrange gus avec un bob rayé vert et blanc vissé sur la tête, qui passe son temps à se moquer de ses élèves ? D'un jeune professeur de philosophie aux cheveux blancs et au sourire malsain qui fait froid dans le dos ? D'un prof de musique aveugle qui prône sans cesse la paix ? D'un prof alcoolique qui passe son temps à faire des avances à l'une de ses élèves, Nanao ? D'un gigantesque prof de littérature dont on n'a jamais vu le visage à cause de sa passion pour l'apiculture ?

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, aucun membre de cette liste loufoque ne nous intéresse en particulier. Non, le phénomène que nous allons étudier de plus près pendant quelques jours est cette énorme chose, là. Oui, regardez bien : Zaraki Kenpachi.

Il enseignait le sport. Vous avez bien raison de plaindre les élèves – et de ne plus vous poser de questions quant à leurs états de santé. Il était bâti comme un monstre. Large comme trois, haut comme deux, personne n'en menait large, face à lui. Cependant, le pire était bien sa tête. Une coupe de cheveux des plus surprenantes, avec des grelots au bout de chacune de ses mèches qui formaient une espèce de pic. A cela, ajoutez une face de truand, un sourire malsain et violent à souhait ainsi qu'un bandeau sur l'œil, pour le style. Une véritable armoire à glace, une brute épaisse, un mastodonte terrifiant. Voilà à quoi vous faisiez face.

Comme vous pouvez-vous en douter, amis lecteurs, un tel professeur de sport avait un impact considérable sur la gente masculine adolescente de ce lycée. Et pour cause, ils ne cessaient de se faire rabaisser, engueuler, menacer, et j'en passe. Il fallait s'attendre, un jour, à ce qu'une rébellion se prépare. Euh, non, rassurez-vous, ils ne comptaient pas tenter l'impossible. Vaincre un tel monstre était au-delà de leurs capacités et même le plus stupide d'entre eux n'aurait pas essayé. Non, le plan était tout autre : trouver un point faible chez la brute.

Plutôt que d'essayer de mater dans les vestiaires des filles et de se faire frapper par Tatsuki – adversaire redoutable, ceinture noire de karaté – la communauté masculine de Karakura s'était réunie, alors qu'Ikkaku Madarame certifiait qu'il avait trouvé le point faible du professeur de sport. Tout intrigué qu'ils étaient, cela ne manqua pas : le _meeting_ commençait.

Les vestiaires des hommes étaient une chose écœurante, à ne pas en douter. Pourtant ils étaient nettoyés très régulièrement, hein ! Ne rejetons pas la faute sur le personnel du lycée, il faisait très bien son boulot. Donc, le problème venait d'eux. Eux, ces créatures viriles et prétentieuses, les hommes, qui n'avaient aucune tenue, aucun savoir vivre. Cela empestait la sueur. Oui, dans une certaine mesure, on pourrait dire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel, vu qu'ils faisaient du sport, que leurs chaussures traînaient ici et là… C'était sans compter les épreuves de forces que se lançaient chacun, les défis et les règlements de comptes. Hélas, faire trois cent abdos, entamer le concours de celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps en position de chaise électrique, disputer des parties de bras de fer ou encore soulever le plus de poids possibles, cela faisait suer à grosses gouttes et comme jamais. Premier facteur de l'odeur pestilentielle qui régnait en ses lieux.

Si cela les gênaient ? Pas le moins du monde… Enfin, continuons sur les autres aspects de cette puanteur. Donc, la sueur, en majeure partie, et ensuite ? Accrochez-vous bien, je me contenterai que de quelques exemples, mais cela sera bien suffisant. Yumichika, ce cher ami qui n'avait de cesse de prôner la beauté… Et bien, une telle puanteur l'incommodait, voyez vous. Alors, les jolis parfums d'ambiance à la rose ou à la violette étaient vaporisés dans la pièce. Conséquence de cela ? Les autres, désireux de mettre en valeur le sexe fort préférèrent divers déodorants bien musqués, aux odeurs fortes et animales. Désormais, le mélange des effluves formaient un ensemble à vous en donner la nausée. Oh, et saviez-vous à quel point des personnes comme Hanatarô ou Keigo sont inattentives ? Je veux dire par là, du genre à oublier leurs bentô dans un coin pendant prêt d'une semaine… Œuf pourri, riz moisi, et la viande grouillant de vers en tout genre, avec un aspect des plus glauques, gluant, couleurs étranges, le tout pour une odeur digne d'un cadavre en décomposition.

Très bien, très bien, je n'en dis pas d'avantage, il ne serait pas correct de faire verdir d'avantage les lecteurs penchés sur leurs écrans. Un tel mélange… Allez savoir pourquoi, personne n'était encore décédé en pénétrant dans cette pièce.

Revenons-en au plan « trouver la faiblesse du redoutable Zaraki Kenpachi ». Dans cette pièce à l'atmosphère la plus irrespirable qui soit, se trouvaient donc la bande habituelle, tous ces garçons qui avaient sport avec le bien aimé professeur. Et Ikkaku, donc, qui affirmait avoir trouvé le point faible de ce dernier.

Bras croisés sur la poitrine, torse nu dans cet antre d'ours, ses camarades assis autour de lui, sur les bancs poisseux, il était roi de son cirque pour le moment et, pour une fois, le silence c'était fait. Enfin, se prenant pour un lion dans sa savane, il déclara :

-Sa fille.

Oh, non, rassurez vous, il ne s'agissait là que de sa fille adoptive. Si Kenpachi séduisait parfois (ne me demandez pas qui, je l'ignore), il n'avait jamais, mais alors jamais voulu d'enfant. Tout le monde le savait. Cependant, la petite Yachiru était là, et certains certifiaient que c'était elle qui avait adopté le titan, et non l'inverse. Étrange théorie, mais n'oublions pas où nous nous trouvons et quelles sont les phénomènes incroyables qui nous entourent. Quoi qu'il en soit, les yeux de tous les lycéens présents s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes, tandis que leur messie poursuivait, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres :

-C'était évident ! Il va la chercher à l'école d'à côté, il râle moins quand elle est là. Il la porte même sur son dos, tout le temps ! Je suis sûr que c'est là son point faible.

Ikkaku qui tournait le dos à la porte se tenait droit et fier, se croyant imposant tandis que les visages de ses camarades blêmissaient soudain, comme en proie à une soudaine anxiété.

-Et bien, quoi ? Vous avez vu un fantôme ? Vous avez peur de ce que je vous propose ? Ben voyons ! Je ne vous savais pas mauviettes à ce point ! À la base, nous étions tous d'accord pour chercher cela ensemble, maintenant que nos efforts ont servis, il nous reste plus qu'à décider de ce que nous allons faire et-

-Vraiment ?

Au tour de la grande gueule, de se taire, de pâlir soudain. Ce que les autres avaient vu et qu'ils essayaient de lui indiquer à l'aide de gestes désordonnés et paniqués, il venait de l'entendre. Lentement, très lentement, il pivota, leva la tête… Oui, il était là, l'objet de ses cauchemars, sombre et menaçant, un cruel sourire sur ses lèvres. Zaraki Kenpachi en personne, dans toute sa splendeur. Sa gigantesque main se posa sur l'épaule de l'élève, qui crut un instant qu'il allait perdre un membre dans l'affaire. Mais non, ce ne serait visiblement pas pour aujourd'hui. Kenpachi se contenta d'entrer dans la pièce et de s'asseoir sur le banc du fond, poussant les élèves pour se faire une place.

-Alors comme ça, Yachiru serait mon point faible, hein ?

Nouveau sourire malveillant, dégoulinant de sadisme. Tous nos pauvres petits adolescents tremblaient, appréhendant déjà la sanction. Tous étaient terrifiés, mais ils ne le montraient pas vraiment de la même façon. Il y avait ceux qui seraient prêt à en pleurer, comme Hanatarô et Keigo, par exemple. D'autres encore, tentaient de rester dignes, serrant les poings et fixant le professeur. Parmi ceux-ci, la panoplie habituelle, composée de Ichigo, Renji, Shûhei, Ishida, Shinji, Grimmjow, Ikkaku et bien d'autres. Il y avait enfin quelques individus comme Ulquiorra qui s'en fichaient éperdument. Aucun signe, rien, si ce n'était un regard mélancolique et blasé. Ah, et n'oublions pas Chad, quand même, dont le regard était caché par ses cheveux, le corps parfaitement immobile, seule une fine pellicule de sueur sur sa peau laissant paraître son malaise. Laissez-moi vous dire que d'emblée, il ne le sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout, le coup à venir. Il y avait de quoi.

Sans quitter sa place, il hurla, à l'adresse de sa collègue qui se trouvait non loin.

-Hey ! Yoruichi ! Finalement je vais être disponible pour préparer le festival !

Yoruichi Shihôin se trouvait être le professeur de sport des filles. Or, comme tous les professeurs de sport, elle était chargée de superviser les épreuves sportives du festival du lycée. Chose qu'elle faisait toujours seule, puisque Kenpachi avait souvent d'autres obligations. On dirait que cette fois-ci, l'obligation en question allait revenir à ses élèves adorés. Chose qui avait l'air de lui faire plaisir car songeant déjà à l'enfer qu'allaient vivre les adolescents, le sourire sur ses lèvres se fit plus immense, plus sauvage encore.

-Attendez, professeur… Vous voulez qu'on s'occupe de votre fille ? demanda Renji éberlué, comme si cette tâche n'était qu'une garde d'enfant ordinaire et sans remous.

L'espoir se faisait à présent visible sur les traits de plusieurs. Aucun ne connaissait donc l'ampleur de cette corvée, persuadés que, même si Kenpachi possédait un tempérament démoniaque, sa fille adoptive restait qu'une adorable petite créature souriante, un véritable ange aux cheveux roses et aux gazouillis faciles.

Tenez, voici Yoruichi qui se tenait désormais dans l'encadrement de la porte, poussant Ikkaku toujours figé sur place d'un coup de pied pour pouvoir faire face à son collègue. Un sourire railleur sur les lèvres, ses yeux dorés brillant de malice. Son nez se fronça légèrement, mais elle ne semblait pas plus incommodée que cela par l'odeur… Quand je vous disais que personne n'était net, dans ce lycée…

-Tu comptes être responsable des futurs troubles psychologiques de tes élèves, Kenpachi ? se moqua-t-elle.

_Parce que ce n'était pas déjà le cas avant ?_ pensèrent les lycéen horrifiés.

Il fallait croire que non… La jeune femme au teint basané semblait amusée de l'assurance des élèves. Ils ne se doutaient pas une seconde de ce que pouvait être la fameuse Yachiru. Un cas à part, une gosse hors du commun. Elle avait hâte de voir comment allait se débrouiller ses élèves ! Mais, tout de même, laisser la petite à tous ces mâles en rut en même temps ne serait pas bien prudent, si bien qu'elle proposa :

-Tu devrais quand même choisir un responsable qui devra tout le temps rester avec elle, Kenpachi. Sinon, ils risquent de la laisser à des personnes qui ne seront pas en mesure de s'occuper d'elle.

Oh, oui, vous savez, le truc tout bête du « moi j'en veux pas, prends-la, toi ! », où, à la fin, les victimes se retrouvent toujours avec le paquet sur les bras… Un responsable, ce ne serait pas de trop…

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Ikkaku. Il avait ouvert sa grande gueule, normal qu'il en fasse les frais, non ? Heureusement pour lui, Kenpachi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il les considérait comme tous responsables. Ils voulaient jouer avec lui ? Il allait jouer avec eux. Son sourire sadique s'élargit encore, et il déclara :

-Bonne idée. Tirons-le à la courte paille.

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de chacun des lycéens.


End file.
